Little Red Riding Hood
by NefertariHime
Summary: Yes, that *is* its actual name! A G1 fic, this time, focusing on Starscream. :) That's always a good thing!


stuff _Starscream's dern nifty, innit he? :) Hope you don't mind my rewriting the fairytale..._

**Little Red Riding Hood**

_Once upon a time, there was a girl whom nigh everyone called Little Red Riding Hood. Her mother had given her a basket full of goods, and sent her to visit her old, ill Grandmother. And, trembling, Little Red Riding Hood walked into the big, dark forest..._

======]*[======

_"It ain't easy bein' a machine in thissa great world!"_ sang the music channel with oddly appropriate gallows humour. It was probably on purpose. This transport did, after all, transport the newly activated mechanisms from the factories out into the chaotic life of Cybetron. 

Starscream wasn't at all listening to the song. He was, like most of the others, staring in awe at this metal world, recommendations clutched tightly to his chest. He was one of the few seekers produced; warriors were not needed in the golden age, but just to be on the safe side... 

The red flyer, however, had good chances of surviving in this peaceful paradise. The data pad, clutched so tightly in his metal hands, contained the information that he was a very skilled flyer and, with practise, could become almost unsurpassed. It also held the vital detail that he was well above average in intelligence, and he had a knack for the sciences. 

As it was, young Starscream's first stop would be the prestigious university city of Estrack, though he'd been told several times, "Only workers study there. Soldiers like us haven't got a chance! Give it up, Screamer." But Starscream was nothing if not optimistic. He could do this; of course he could! 

======]*[======

_Little Red Riding Hood was wandering through the dark, dark forest, and she became more and more frightened. A hoot scared her, and she started running. Suddenly she was stuck in a thorny bush, and couldn't get loose. A little away, a hunter heard her cries for help, and hurried in that direction..._

======]*[======

"I'm sorry, Mr, er... Starscream, but even though your recommendations are very impressive, we're just filled up; and besides, we couldn't offer you services which you would most likely prefer, considering your aerial alter-mode." Translation: _We don't need warriors here; get out!_

Starscream bowed his head, trying to get that damnably screechy voice under control. "I... I understand. Thank you anyway." 

The headmaster smiled coolly. "You're welcome. Farewell, Starscream. You can pick up your recommendations in the professorial rec-room; a couple of doors to the left." 

The seeker forced a brief smile back before rising. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he managed to look somewhat dignified as he exited. 

In said rec-room... 

"Hey, what's this?" Skyfire picked up the small, grey data pad. 

"Ah, some warrior's specs," said the small, golden Autumn, her urbane voice bored. "Imagine; a warrior. In Estrack!" She chuckled regally. A couple of the other residents followed. 

Skyfire himself could not hold back a slight chuckle, but the amusement quickly faded as he read through the recommendations. "Primus. This kid's good." 

Autumn looked utterly uninterested. "Oh?" 

"Yeah. Look at these specs! See here--" 

The door slid open, cutting of the conversation. All the inhabitants looked to the door where a red and grey seeker had just entered. He stopped nervously as he noticed the many optics on him. "Uhm, hi," he choked out in a high-pitched voice. "I was told I could get my recommendations back here...?" 

Skyfire looked down at the date pad. "Starscream?" 

"Yes." Relief flooding his faceplate, the flyer reached out a hand to grab the pad. 

"No need," Skyfire told him. "You've got a place here." 

Starscream looked shocked, his eyes widening in the all ready vulnerable looking face. "But-but... the headmaster said--" 

The large air guardian patted him on the shoulder. "I'll talk to him. In the meantime, go to lab-50, in the red wing. I'll be there soon." And he walked out. 

Starscream gaped at the closed door, before turning around and noticing the equally shocked looks of the professors. Feeling his face go warm, Starscream quickly murmured a greeting and a farewell, and hurried out the door to find lab-50. 

======]*[======

_"Calm down, little girl. What are you doing out here, in the dark, dark forest?" the hunter asked. _

"I'm bringing goods and company for my old, ill grandmother. But the forest is so big and dark! I'm scared, good sir!" Little Red Riding Hood answered, clutching her basket to her chest. 

The hunter smiled down at her. "Do not worry, little girl. I'll guide you through the forest, till we reach your grandmother. Come along." And he turned and walked away. Little Red Riding Hood followed, grateful to find help. But as they reached a clearing, the hunter held her back. "Be careful! There's a wolf here!" 

Little Red Riding Hood had never seen a wolf, merely heard tales of horror, so - frightened though she was - she curiously peeked over the hunters shoulder, and stared in awe at the massive wolf. So thick his silvery fur, so taut his sinewy muscles, so deep his amber eyes. "What a grand beast," Little Red Riding Hood breathed. 

"Stay away from him, little girl," the hunter warned earnestly. "He'll bring you but grief..." 

======]*[======

"Starscream, I need those Perulinium tests," Skyfire called over his shoulder. No answer. "Starscream?" He turned to look at the young seeker - who was watching the muted view-screen. Skyfire had told him, rather sternly, that he should focus on science, not the mockery for sport currently displayed. 

From the grand arena in Vilnacron, week-long gladiatorial battles were broadcast to the entire planet. Currently everyone's' favourite was battling on against some green-hued brute. They were all brutes to Skyfire. 

The grey fighter on screen ducked under a vicious blow from his opponent, kicked him in the back of the knees, and skewered the green Cybetronian with a spear he'd pulled out from subspace. 

Starscream involuntarily let out a small cheer, but quickly cut it off, huddling closer to the screen as the victor raised his arms, obviously delighting in the adoration of the crowd. 

"Starscream," Skyfire called gently, placing a hand on his student's shoulder. 

Said student started and spun, optics wide. "Oh! Skyfire - I was just, uh..." He faded, his all ready dark face colouring a bit more. 

Skyfire gave him a reprimanding look. "You were wasting your time with those silly games again, instead of studying, is what you were." 

Starscream shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry. But it's just so exiting!" He looked up, venturing a small smile. Pointing to the screen, he continued, "See? That guy - he's named Megatron! - he's beaten everybody else! It's amazing..." 

Skyfire frowned at the hero-worship in the flyer's voice. A gladiator was hardly a good role model for a scientist, and particularly not one as young and impressionable as Starscream. "That may very well be, kiddo, but you still have studying to do. Now, I need those Perulinium tests..." He sent the seeker a pointed look. 

"Oh. Oh! Right - sorry!" Starscream hurried over the shelves lining the walls, while Skyfire turned off the monitor. 

As they continued the experiment, Starscream now focused, Skyfire glanced at his young protege. The flyer kept looking longingly to the screen. 

Skyfire straightened from his hunching over the microscope and said casually, "You know, I've been asked to do a expedition to some backwater planet that's just been discovered." 

Starscream immediately perked up. "Oh?" 

"Mm-hmm," Skyfire continued breezily. "Of course, I can't just go alone; I'll need an assistant. Wanna come?" 

"Oh," Starscream gasped. "Oh, yes! Please! Definitely! I-I would _love_ to...! I've always wanted to-to..." 

"I know what you mean," Skyfire chuckled, holding up a hand. "We're leaving in a couple of days, so get ready, okay?" 

Starscream nodded frantically, grinning widely. 

Skyfire smiled warmly back; then returned to his examinations. 

======]*[======

_Little Red Riding Hood suddenly noticed that she was alone, and she called out for the hunter. Receiving no answer, she started crying silently, huddling up against a tree. _

The wolf heard her, and he paced over and sat, smiling a cold, cold wolf-smile, and told her, "Calm down, little girl. What are you doing out here, in the dark, dark forest?" 

Little Red Riding Hood clutched her basket tightly. "I'm going to see my grandmother, and a hunter was supposed to take me there. But now he's gone, and I don't know where to." 

And the wolf smiled the cold, cold wolf-smile even wider. "Don't be afraid, little girl. I'll take you to see your grandmother. Come with me." And he stood. 

Little Red Riding Hood grapped hold of the thick, silvery fur and followed, grasping tightly at her basket. And the wolf led her away, smiling his cold, cold wolf-smile... 

======]*[======

The recruitment office was a messy affair. Bots of the warrior caste were everywhere, stretching and straining to get a good glimpse at the front of the room. There, a tall, stately robot - dark-blue in colouring, and emotionless behind his visor and battle mask - led the fighters, one by one, through a door. 

Starscream stood against the back wall, even now unsure of his choice, and still wracked with shame. _If I'd searched longer, maybe gone higher... If I'd kept trying, maybe he..._ A rather noisy _clank!_ from his thigh shook him out of his reverie. He looked down at a tiny warrior. 

"The boss says," the runt started, "that all seekers come up front. Yer a seeker; so come up front!" 

Starscream tried to say something, but finally settled for nodding, and headed towards the blue robot carefully. Before he knew it, the tall mech had told him to go in, with that strange, monotone voice, and Starscream stood face to face with a well known gladiator. 

"Well, hello there, kiddo," the grey robot scratched, smiling briefly. "Recommendations?" 

"Oh, right," Starscream murmured, handing over the data pad. 

Megatron read it over, absently asking, "So. Good flyer?" 

"Um, yes, sir." 

"Scientist! Impressive." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Exploration. Like learning, do we?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Starscream. What an interesting name." 

"Yes, sir." 

Megatron looked up, once again offering a short smile. "And you've chosen to join the Decepticons, eh, Starscream?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Why so?" 

"Well, sir, with the war breaking out and all--" 

"That's not an explanation. Why?" 

"I..." Starscream found himself at a temporary loss for words. "I had nowhere else to go, sir." 

"There's the Autobots." 

"Yes, sir, but they don't want," the seeker's voice turned bitter, "a warrior in their ranks." 

Megatron chuckled briefly. "Their loss. I think you'll fit in nicely here, Starscream." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"And please. Call me Megatron." 

======]*[======

_The hunter returned from checking on his trap, only to find Little Red Riding Hood gone. He'd whispered to her he'd go, but now the little girl was nowhere to be seen! A little ways away, he found the basket that she'd clutched so tightly, lying forlorn and unopened on the ground. The hunter fell to his knees, looking in horror at the canine tracks beside it, whimpering in guilt and grief._

======]*[======

**"As your new leader I--" *Jet sounds* "Who disrupts my coronation?!" **

"Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy!" 

"Megatron? Is that you...?" 

"Here's a hint!" *Ka-BLAM!* 

======]*[======

"Oh, Primus... Creator below... Please, please no... please!" Skyfire fell to his knees, giant frame shivering, resting his forehead against the console's edge. He could feel Rodimus Prime, the new leader, looking sympathetically at him. He didn't care. "Oh, Primus. He was a child - he was just a child! Primus..." 

The End - bummer; ain't it?


End file.
